Return of the Sea Ponies
by Pacific Author
Summary: A new problem has arisen in Equestria. All of the princesses have to be there to solve it. Little do you know, the fifth princess is not easy to get a hold of. The princesses have to find her in 2 weeks otherwise Equestria could be destroyed forever!
1. The Sun, The Moon, and The Water

Chapter One

The Sun, The Moon, and The Water

"Aqua!" Luna shouted from under her towel. Aqua rose out of the water. "What do you want?" she shouted back. "Mother wants us to go back home, Aqua." said Celestia. She gave Aqua her towel. Aqua's wavy blue and turquoise mane was straight and dark blue, her eyelashes were dark and dripping. As Aqua dried off Luna noticed something. "Hay Aqua," she said, "What's that on your flank?". Aqua squealed "Oh...my...goodness!" she screamed, "MY CUTIE MARK! MY CUTIE MARK!". "Calm down Aqua." said Celestia, "What is it Luna?". "A wave" Luna said. "Girls!" Mother Nature shouted, "Come on back here!". "Mommy, mommy, mommy!" Aqua squealed racing to her mother, "My cutie mark! My cutie mark!". "Oh really?" said Mother Nature helping to dry her off, "How beautiful, but does a wave mean that you have to be soaking wet all the time?". Celestia giggled. Luna was reading as she walked. Aqua couldn't stop grinning as big as she could.


	2. Trouble in Canterlot

Chapter Two

Trouble in Canterlot

"Princess Cadence!" shouted Flash Sentry, racing down the hall. "Yes, what is it Flash?" Cadence asked, calmly looking away from brushing her daughter's hair. "You have to go to Canterlot immediately. There's something going on." Flash said, trying to catch his breath. "Sapphire, go get your father and Marble Rose." Cadence said setting the brush down. "Okay, Mother" said Sapphire Stone. Sapphire walked down the hall. "You can go now, Flash, thank you for alerting me." said Cadence. Shining armor came running to Cadence. "What's going on, Cadence?" Shining Armor asked, worried. Marble was running as fast as she could on her tiny little legs. She walked up the stairs to where her mother was and stood beside her. "There's something going on in Canterlot, I need to leave now." Cadence explained. "Let's go to the train station." Shining said.

They had gotten to the station and Cadence's eyes were filling up with tears. "Marble, come here." Marble toddled over to Cadence, "Goodbye, Marble, I'll miss you." Marble walked away to her her dad. "Sapphire, please come here" Sapphire dashed over to her mother and gave her a huge hug, "Sapphire, I love you, take care of Marble Rose and your father, I don't know when I will be back but, goodbye.". "Goodbye Mommy, come back soon." said Sapphire. Shining ran to her and they wrapped their forelegs around each other, "Goodbye Shining, I love you. Take care of Sapphire and Marble." said Cadence. "Goodbye, Cadence." he stepped back and picked up Marble Rose he put his hoof on Sapphire's shoulder. Cadence went on to the train and found a seat. She stuck her head out of the window and waved. Shining armor did too. Marble waved her arms around. The train started going. Sapphire chased after it until the end of the platform. "Goodbye Crystal Empire." Cadence muttered.


	3. Reunion

Chapter 3

Reunion

Cadence had a long train ride to Canterlot. She slept once all of the ponies had gotten her autograph. Of course, she could've slept the entire time and avoided all of the signing. The train conductor offered her a private car. But, she loved all of the ponies so of course she couldn't say no to them. She wanted to see them. She slept long enough to not be tired.

She was a little groggy once she got to Canterlot but, once she got to the palace she was full of energy. She was walking up the marble steps when she heard somepony yell, "CADENCE!". Twilight ran to her and wrapped her forelegs around Cadence's neck. "Twilight" Cadence giggled, hugging her. Then they walked into the castle together. "Auntie Mia!" Soleil shouted. "Soleil! Where are your cousins?" Cadence asked. "Sparkle! Mia!" a little filly ran over to her as a younger one was toddling behind her. "Eclipse, Aube!" Cadence smiled as she walked over and picked a little blue filly up, "Eclipse, you are looking so much like your mother.". "Thank you, Mia. Hi Twilight!" Eclipse shouted running past Cadence and hugging Twilight. "Hello Eclipse." Twilight said. Then the younger filly jumped down and ran to Twilight as fast as her little legs could carry her. Then Soleil walked over. "Hello, Princess Twilight" she said while curtsying. Twilight giggled and curtsied back. Celestia and Luna walked in. Eclipse ran over to Luna and so did Aube. Aube fell down and Soleil picked her up as she walked towards Celestia. "Good morning, Mother." Soleil said as she walked over to Celestia. "Good morning, Soleil." Celestia smiled as she greeted her daughter. "Hi Mommy!" Eclipse shouted with a huge grin on her face. "Morning Clipse, morning Aube." Luna said with a smile as Soleil set Aube down by Luna's hooves. "I heard about Lumière, is he okay?" Twilight asked. "He's getting a lot better." Celestia said, "So, you're probably wondering why I asked you all to come here. Soleil, Eclipse, Aube, could you please go to your rooms, and Soleil, go visit your brother." Soleil nodded and the three little princesses walked down the hallway, "Something has happened. There hasn't been anything big but, it is going to become dangerous for all of Equestria. All of the princesses, not the little ones, we don't have to worry about them, have to stop it, together.". "What is it?" Twilight asked. "He's back. The Grimm Reaper is trying to take over Equestria.". All of the princesses gave each other worried looks. Not only did they have to defeat the most evil pony in Equestria but, they also had to gather all the princesses.


	4. Island Aquata

Chapter 4

Island Aquata

Celestia, Twilight, Luna, and Cadence walked over to Lumière's room. As did Soleil, Aube, and Eclipse were close behind them. "Lumière, I have to leave. I'm not sure when I will be back, but I love you. Goodbye." Celestia kissed his forehead, "Goodbye, Soleil. I'll hopefully see you soon, my little pony. Take care of your little brother. I love you." she kissed her forehead. Luna had tears in her eyes, "Goodbye, Eclipse. I love you. Watch your little sister. Make sure she doesn't get hurt. I promise that I will come back." she took a deep breath in and picked up Aube, "Goodbye, my darling, I love you so much. Be careful.". Aube burst into tears, "Noooo! Don't go Mommy!" she screamed. "I have to." Luna said wiping her eyes. "Come back in three days. PROMISE! PINKIE PROMISE, MOMMY! PINKIE PROMISE!" Aube shouted. Luna giggled, "Okay, cross my heart and hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye.". "Thank you." Aube said. "Soleil, while I am gone Cadence and Twilight's husbands and children will be coming and, you will be in charge of Equestria." Celestia said, Soleil's eyes became larger. "But, Mom, I'm not..." she tried to say. "Yes you are, Flash and Shining will help you, don't worry.". They walked out of the castle and started towards Island Atlanta.

As they were walking Cadence noticed something. "Um...Celestia?". "Yes, dear?" Celestia said as she stopped walking so Cadence could catch up. "How did you know about the Grimm Reaper so quickly?" Cadence paused, "I mean...no offense but, usually it's Twilight and her friends that find out.". "Well, Twilight and her friends have not been discovering things lately." she said. "Oh yeah." Cadence said. Well, after Twilight married Flash then Applejack met Caramel. After their wedding Rainbow Dash and Soarin started dating. At the wedding Pinkie Pie met her cousin, Colored Confetti, and they got married. Twilight had noticed that only Fluttershy and Rarity hadn't found husbands. Then after Fluttershy had told her about her feelings for a certain somedraconequus, Twilight did her a favor and turned Discord into a stallion, she knew that Fluttershy wouldn't mind if he was a draconequus but, he wouldn't have magic (which might help Fluttershy in the future). Of course she knew about Spike's crush so she turned him into a pegasus and he married Rarity about a month after Fluttershy married Discord. "And I had the Grimm Reaper made Lumière sick." Celestia explained. "But, why isn't he dead?" Cadence asked. "Well, Soleil stopped her before she could kill him fully." she said. "That's good." Cadence said, "How far away is Island Atlanta?". "About 1 day." Celestia said. "What?" Luna gasped stopping to see Celestia, "I promised my daughter that I would be there in 3 days and you're telling me that it is one day's journey just to find her. To keep my promise we have to find her and defeat the Grimm Reaper in 2 days.". "I'm sorry, Luna. We'll try our best. But, you know how stubborn she can be." Celestia said trying to comfort her sister. Twilight walked over to Cadence. "Who is SHE?" Twilight asked. "Beats me." Cadence replied, "Well, girls if we're going to get back in 3 days we can't stop now.".

"How much farther away is it?" Twilight asked, exhausted. "About 2 more minutes." Celestia replied. "Actually...we're here." Luna said, smiling. It was beautiful. Island Atlanta had an amazing ocean. Plenty of green palm trees and flowers and bushes. But, the most amazing part of it was the palace. A huge castle built with smooth gray stone. Delicate glass windows and a flag above it all. Strips of cloth right above one another, each a different shade of blue, cut into wavy shapes. Celestia and Luna gulped. "Why are we here?" Twilight asked. "How should I know?" Cadence answered. Celestia walked in with Luna close behind. The inside wasn't any less magnificent. A glass floor with a sea walls covered with water, a silk blue carpet leading up to a silver throne with the same silk covering the cushions. A lovely alicorn with light blue skin and a mane that's exactly like Celestia and Luna's only it looked exactly like water. Behind her horn was a silver crown with a blue marble in the middle and wavy engravings. She had the same silver shoes as Celestia and Luna. She had navy blue eyes and around her neck was a silver necklace with the same blue marble as in her crown, holding it in places was wavy metal with some small engravings. It spread apart and went together just like waves. Her cutie mark was also a wave. Celestia walked across the glass floor to the silk carpet. "Good luck with legs!" Aqua shouted after a red-haired pony with light purple skin. She slipped across the wet floor. Twilight ran after her and helped her out the door. "Sorry, I'm not used to legs. Have you ever met a stallion named Eric in Ponyville?" she asked. "No, I don't think so. Pinkie might, I could ask her to help you, what's your name?" Twilight asked once the pony had gone out the door. "Oh, Ariel. Thank you, goodbye!" Ariel said walking out the door. The alicorn in the throne gasped, "Celestia?" she got up out of her throne, "What are you doing here?". "Something has happened in Equestria." Luna said. The alicorn stopped in her tracks, "Wait...you said that Equestria wasn't my responsibility." she said. "Aqua..." Celestia walked over to Aqua, "We need you.". "Why?" Aqua said, walking away. "Listen Aqua," Luna said walking out from behind Celestia, "I need you to do this for me.". "Luna...I didn't see you there." Aqua said with tears in her eyes, walking over to Luna. "Aqua, I need you to do this for me." Luna said meeting Aqua in the middle of the glass floor, "I have two little fillies waiting at home for me.". "You have fillies?" Aqua asked. "Yes, Aube and Eclipse, so does Celestia." Luna said, "Lumière and Soleil. Lumière is dying and we all need to be there for him to survive, plus...Aube and Eclipse would love to meet their aunt.". "Who are those two?" Aqua asked pointing at Cadence and Twilight. Cadence ran over, "Oh, hello, nice to meet you." she said, "Um...I'm Princess Cadence and that's Princess Twilight Sparkle. We have fillies too. Mine are named Marble Rose and Sapphire Stone.". Twilight ran over too almost falling, "Hi, my filly's name is Emerald Diamond. Who are you?". "I am Princess Aqua, Celestia and Luna's youngest sister.". "Listen...um...I need you to come with us...now." Luna said. "I promised Aube I would come back in three days. I need to keep my promise.". "Okay, but I need you to do something for me." Aqua said.

"What is it that you want?" Celestia asked. "Well, I want to be part of Equestria again." Aqua said. "Aqua, the sea ponies need you here." Luna said, "There are enough princesses in Equestria already.". "But, I would stay here, just go to Equestria more often." Aqua said, "And you would help me here. If a pony wanted to turn to a sea pony or vice-versa then you would help them and so would I." Aqua walked over to Celestia, "And you could visit here more often. I have tons of extra room here. It would be just the three sisters once again.". "Of course, we'll visit all the time." Luna promised crossing her heart with her hoof. "Well, it's getting late, you all can stay here for the night and we'll leave in the morning." Aqua offered, "I can also give you all dinner. Why don't you go say hello to the sea ponies while the chefs prepare your dinner. I'll have the maids get your rooms ready.". "Wait..." Cadence said, "Say hello to the sea ponies? We would have to go in the sea and we aren't sea ponies.". "Oh," Celestia giggled, "I guess I never told you, alicorns can swim. How do you think Aqua takes care of the sea ponies?". "Well, I thought the sea ponies came to her, because of that girl, Ariel." Twilight said. "Oh, I turned her into a pony in the shallow part of the water, I brought her in so she could dry off and get used to legs." Aqua said. "Well," Cadence said, setting her crown on a pillow that a maid had offered her, "Let's go swimming.". The maids offered the rest of the princesses pillows. Twilight declined, "Maybe later I need to write a letter for Pinkie. I'll meet you guys after I send it." Twilight turned to Aqua, "Do you have a mailbox?". Then a blue-purple pegasus flew out. "Oh, no she doesn't." she said, "I'm Blueberry. Her mail pony, fastest in the business. You might know my parents, Derpy Whooves and Doctor Whooves.". "Actually, I do. Are you really that fast?" Twilight asked. "Well, Rainbow Dash was my teacher so, what do you think?" Blueberry said, lying down with her forelegs behind her head, still floating with her eyes closed. That's exactly what Rainbow Dash did. Twilight leaned over to Cadence, "She's EXACTLY like Rainbow Dash.". Cadence laughed. "I'll get it delivered in 30 seconds flat." Blueberry said. Celestia, Luna, Aqua, and Cadence set their shoes and necklaces on the pillows next to their crowns and walked out to the sea.

"This is so magnificent." Cadence said. She was right. It was amazing. Schools, museums, hospitals, stores, libraries and in the middle of it all, a statue of Princess Aqua. It seemed old, it had moss and seaweed all over it but, it was still amazing. And all around there were sea ponies. Just swimming they heard one yell, "HEY EVERYBODY LOOK! IT'S ALICORNS!". They heard whispers saying things like:

"I thought Aqua was the only one."

"Why are alicorns here?"

"Are they even princesses?"

"I bet Aqua turned them to alicorns so they could come here."

"I doubt they're even royal."

Then one shouted, "WHO ARE YOU?!" everyone started shouting.

"FAKES!"

"AQUA IS THE ONLY PRINCESS!"

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!"

Then one shouted louder than all of them. "AQUA!" Everyone started shouted and swimming to the shallow end and going above the water.

"PRINCESS AQUA!"

"THERE'S AN EMERGENCY!"

"HELP US AQUA!"

"AQUA! COME DOWN HERE!"

"COME HERE!"

About two minutes later Aqua came down. "What's wrong?". "There are strange alicorns here, Princess." one said. "Oh, those are my sisters and two other princesses." Aqua explained. "Princesses?" one asked. "Oh, have I never told you?" Aqua laughed a little, "There other princesses in the world. They rule over Equestria.". "Oh, hello Princess...um..." one tried to greet them. "Well, that's Cadence, and those are my sisters, Celestia and Luna." Aqua explained. All of the sea ponies bowed. One sea filly swam over to Cadence with a small piece of coral, "Hello, Princess Cadence." she handed the coral to her. Then the same little sea filly gave another piece of coral to Aqua. Three other sea fillies came and gave the rest of the princesses a piece of coral. Then Twilight went down into the sea. A sea filly swam to her as quickly as she could to give her a piece of coral. "Excuse me Princesses may I give you a tour of our little town?" he said, "Sorry about earlier, no one visits here.". "Uh...sure...and it's okay about earlier." Twilight said, "What's your name?". "Oh, my name is Seaweed." he said, "I will be your tour guide this afternoon.". Everything around there was beautiful. Once the tour was over the princesses went back to the castle for dinner. They went into their rooms and went to sleep.


	5. Going Home

Chapter 5

Going Home

"Excuse me Princess Twilight. The other princesses are awake. Are you ready to go home?" one of the maids asked. "Wha? Ho-home? A-awa-awake? Leave? SLEEP!" Twilight said as she dove back under her covers. "TWILIGHT WE NEED TO GET READY TO START OUR JOURNEY!" Luna screamed in her royal voice. "Luna you promised you wouldn't talk that way anymore 15 years ago!" Twilight yelled. "I am sorry, but it was the only way to wake you up." Luna said in her normal voice. Cadence and Celestia walked in, all of the princesses looked magnificent like they did always. Except for Twilight her mane looked precisely like the time she didn't send a letter to Celestia and went insane. Maybe it was worse. Yes, it was worse. Aqua walked in and handed her a brush, "There you go Twilight." she said, "Now, girls. The cook is preparing us breakfast. After that we will be on our way.". Celestia, Luna, and Aqua left as Cadence sat down by Twilight, took the brush and started softly brushing Twilight's hair as she brushed Sapphire's. "Are you nervous Cadence?" Twilight asked. "Yes, she sounds terrifying. I mean the Grimm Reaper. Could you pick a scarier name for your child?" Cadence said, "I am just trying to stay optimistic. Because if I lose hope then I might never see my fillies again." she wiped a tear from her eye. "That's a good idea. I need to do the same." Twilight said, "I think my hair is okay now.". Cadence set the brush down right as Celestia walked in. "Girls, breakfast is ready.". "We'll be right there." Twilight said and Celestia left, "It's going to be okay, Cadence.". Cadence nodded and they left.

"Bon Appétit." the cook said setting plates of sausage, bacon, biscuits and gravy, hashbrowns, pancakes, eggs, basically every single breakfast food on the face of the world. "Wow." Cadence and Twilight said in unison. "Thank you, Aqua." Luna said. "Yes, thank you very much, sister." Celestia said. "So, how long has it been since you've been in Equestria?" Twilight asked, regretting it right after she spoke the words. "Twilight! That is-" Luna said. "No, no, it's okay. It has been about 780 years. I stayed around for a while after Luna left." she explained. Luna put down her glass, "Left? I didn't leave.". "Well, Celestia told me that..." Aqua tried to say. "Celestia...you lied?" Luna gasped. "She was 15 years old, Luna." Celestia said. "Wait...what happened to Luna," Aqua asked, "wh-where was she?". "Well, Aqua-" Celestia tried to explain. "No, it's okay Celestia." Luna stopped her, "I turned bad. I didn't want any other princesses. I wanted to rule. Luckily, you were on a trip with Mother Nature and your friends, Sandy Beach and Coral Reef." she took a deep breath, "I tried to kill Celestia." Aqua gasped. "No, Aqua don't worry, I wasn't myself. I called myself Nightmare Moon. Luckily, to save you, and everypony, she banished me to the moon for 1,000 years until I escaped. And I was Nightmare Moon again. Then Twilight here and her friends helped me by turning me back to myself.". "Oh." Aqua said. "What happened to you? Why did you come to Island Aquata?" Luna asked. "I don't really know what happened," Aqua said. "I'll explain. Do you remember when the Crystal Empire showed up?" Celestia asked. "Well, Island Aquata showed up just like that. And so, I sat her down and told her, since she was the Princess of the sea I told her that Equestria wasn't her responsibility anymore and she should go there.". Aqua picked up her napkin and wiped her mouth, "Well, is everybody ready to go?" she asked with a smile. They got their bags and started their journey.

The journey was long and they were all tired they rested for about two hours at the castle. "Aube, Eclipse?" Luna called her fillies. Aube came running to her. "MOMMY! MOMMY! YOU KEPT YOUR PROMISE!" Aube shouted. Soleil walked over to Celestia and Celestia hugged her. "Mom, I have some bad news. Last night Grimm Reaper came. Aube ran after me before anything horrible happened. Eclipse is sick." Soleil explained. Luna picked up Aube and ran as fast as she could to Eclipse's room. "Eclipse! My darling, are you okay?" Luna asked. "I hope she is, she's sleeping, I'm sorry Aunt Luna but, she needs her rest." Soleil said. "Okay girls, let's take a little break then find Grimm and well, save Equestria." Celestia said.

"Time to get up, Cadence." Soleil said, "I think the rest of the princesses are ready to leave.". "Okay." Cadence said, groggy. I think we should go to Ponyville. She's poisoned enough ponies in Canterlot." Celestia suggested. they rode the train to Ponyville and they heard a scream from Sugarcube Corner. And the Grimm Reaper was used their elements. Love, Light, Dark, Water, and Magic. Did you know that their necklaces are their elements and their crowns and shoes, too? Well, they all went back to Canterlot. Cadence wrote a letter home explaining she would stay for a couple of weeks but, she was fine. They built a large pool right next to the castle and they made a special train just for sea ponies. And, I guess that that's well,

THE END.

HA! Did you really think it would be that easy to have Happily Ever After? No, it's not. There is more. Of course there's more. This isn't even fun anymore. You will never defeat us. NEVER! HAHAHAHAHA!

-Anonymous


	6. Grimm's Guide on How to Take Over

CHAPTER 6

Grimm's Guide on How to Take Over Equestria

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ha! Those idiot princesses thought they could stop us. Oh, I should explain. It all started when me and Chryssy were 5.

"Why can't we be in Canterlot anymore?" Chrysalis asked. "I mean, you try to set one forest on fire and everypony freaks out.". "This is ridiculous. I bet it's only because of our names. And our powers. I mean just because I'm the Grimm Reaper doesn't mean I'm evil." I complained. "Grimm, your power is death." Chryssy said. "And death is necessary. It is necessary to the life cycle. And it prevents overpopulation. If those princesses knew anything about science then, they would've never banished me." I said. "I guess that's true." Chrysalis said. "You know what? Once we're older, we should get back at those princesses, and show 'em that we're princesses, too." I said. Of course, Chryssy tried at some wedding and horribly failed. But, I wasn't going to let that happen to me. I made up a much more complicated plan. Now, I don't usually give this kind of thing away but, here it is:

Step #1: Wait until I am freed from prison

Step #2: After that, wait until my sister horribly fails trying to take over Equestria

Step #3: Laugh at her

Step #4: Create a plague in Canterlot

Step #5: Don't get noticed until you poison the princess' own colt

Step #6: Try to mimic part of my sister's plan, shape-shift into Princess Aqua, those fools will just try to use their elements of royalty

Step #7: Trap Princess Aqua in her own statue

Step #8: Wait until they try to reunite

Step #9: Make them think you've been helping the sea ponies, as in (this is the hardest part of the plan) help sea ponies while they're there

Step #10: Act kind and forgive them.

Step #11: Change my own sister to look like me

Step #12: Let them think they've destroyed her but, save her with magic

Step #13: Live with them for a couple months, let them be comfortable with you

Step #14: Make them think that they have finally found happily ever after and that will never change

Step #15: Trick the readers of this into thinking that you would actually tell them your entire plan. HA! Fools.

Step #15: Trick the readers of this into thinking that you would actually tell them your entire plan. HA! Fools.


	7. The Past Is In The Past

**CHAPTER 7**

By: Princess Aqua

The Past Is In The Past

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I can't believe that Grimm would do this to me. We had been friends since we were very small. She betrayed me. It all started when we were maybe 10 years old.

Grimm Reaper walked into the castle. "We told you that you are not welcome here!" Luna said in her royal voice. "Oh...uh...right um...about that...Aqua invited me!" Grimm stuttered. "She's Princess Aqua to you. You're not a princess, nor a friend of Aqua so you call her what everyone else does." Celestia said. "I am a princess." Grimm started to get angry. "Not anymore," Celestia stepped towards her, "we took away your crown and your wings were taken away, if you didn't notice.". "I'm still of royal blood and I at least have my horn...kind of." Grimm Reaper looked at the floor. When she tried to escape from the prison, she jumped out of the window on the 4th floor. She was not severely injured but, most of her horn broke off. "But, you can't use it anymore. You have no powers, no crown, and you are not an alicorn." Celestia said, "Since you don't have the point of your horn, you can't use magic.". Grimm frowned, "Why is my sister still a princess?". "Because, she didn't try to break out of prison!" Luna shouted. I walked out. "What's going on here?" I said. "Did you invite Grimm Reaper to join us this afternoon?" Celestia asked. "Uh...um...err...um.." I had no idea what to say. Then Grimm looked at me, very hopeful. I think some people call them puppy dog eyes. "Uh...um...yeah...I...uh...guess I did. Sorry..um...I'll tell you next time...uh...sorry." I stuttered. "Why don't you two go to the indoor playground?" Celestia suggested. "Okay." and then Grimm and I ran to our playground.

The playground was right next to my bedroom. It had 2 small slides, 2 big slides, and 1 ginormous slide. It had a swing set with 1 tire swing for multiple people, 2 tire swings for one and 3 normal swings. Also, one rock wall. Right near the playground was a giant pool with a huge water slide and 2 diving boards. It even had a waterfall leading to another pool with fish in it. "Wow...this is very...wow." Grimm looked around in awe. "Have you not been here before?" I asked. "No, I lived somewhere else and whenever I went here, my father would only take me to have meetings with Queen Nature and Celestia." she explained.

And then we started playing a lot together. We became pretty much best friends. I guess she didn't mention that. I think it was all just part of her plan. I think she didn't mention it either because she was ashamed or it wasn't actually part of her plan.


End file.
